That Lonely feeling
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (friendship only... can be read as femslash. but Dyson and Bo pairing) Kenzi is feeling lonely... Bo and Dyson are together and Bo is spending less time with her. how will our characters cope?


Lost Girl:

That Lonely feeling

(started watching Lost girl after buying seasons 1,2&3... completley awesome)

Kenzi laid her week body onto the couch as the sounds of grrunting and groaning came from above her... Dyson had come over to see Bo but now here they were screwing eachovers brains out... Kenzi couldn't help but feel like her and Bo had been becoming ddistant since Dyson and her became an item... Kenzi groaned in frustration as Bo Grunted and moaned in pleasure as dust from the ceiling in the living area poured onto Kenzi's face... she got fed up grabbing her coat and headed out "They gonna break through the ceiling if they don't calm down" Kenzi thought to herself as she headed away towards the Dal... they had been through a lot since they met... Bo had saved her life and They been best friends but now Bo had Dyson... another Fae... she was only human, Kenzi felt unimportant to Bo now.

"Hey Kenzi" Trick greeted with a smile.

Hi Trick" Kenzi replied with sadness in her eyes... Trick saw something was up imedietly with the young girl... she was not her usual chipper self.

"What's wrong" he asked pouriing a glass of Vodka out into a glass for her.

"Nothing" She replied as she drunk the first batch "Again" she tapped the edge of the glass.

Trick sighed and poured anther glass out "I know you Kenzi... something is wrong"

"I just feel..." she shrugged looking at her glass "Lonely" she drunk her second vodka feeling the affect soon enough.

"Why?" Trick looked confused.

"Bo has Dyson now" she muttered to herself looking down "He's a Fae... I'm just a human" she drunk another.

Trick sighed placing a hand on the young girls shoulder "Your the strongest Human we know... Bo would do anything for you" Tricks words seemed to help a bit butt the feeling still was there inside her.

"Why?" she looked at him "Because she loves you" Kenzi smiled... Bo had always been with Dyson for months... she never said those words to Kenzi since then... she knew not to doubt the Succubus feelings for her but her head and heart was still ffeeling the gap... She needed to face Bo in order to rid the feeling from her heart.

Taking a stand from her stool she gave Trick a smile "thank you Trick" he smilled in return and nodded to the door "Go on... and becareful" he warned her feeling something was in the air.

It had been Hours since Dyson and Bo were finished their session... the succubus was grinning like an idiot and Dyson was... well he looked like an idiot too begin with.

Boo was feeling slightly troubled... she knew she was pulling away from Kenzi and she hated it, no matter how much she tried to pull Kenzi close the girl was always 2 steps behind... Bo sighed standing up when she heared the door open... it was Kenzi since she had the key... Bo kissed Dyson before heading down but what she saw next made her heart freeze in fear and rage... Kenzi's bloodied and Broken body laying on the ground.

"KENZI!" Bo screamed closing the gap like never before... she cradled her Kenzi's body close to her chest rocking back and forth as the tears poured down her cheek... Dyson heard the scream from Bo and froze in shock "Kenzi" he joined Bo quickly looking over Kenzis body.

Kenzi's Body was badly scared... her clothes torn... claw gash started from the left shoulder to the right side waist in a diaganle motion... bruised and blood covered her cheek... Bo had never seen Kenzi in this before and it scared her.

Trick watched as the last customer left but soon the door slammed open and what hee saw made his heart stop... Bo in tears as she carried Kenzi's broken body in her arms... Dyson was not that far behind her.

"What happened?" Trick asked... Bo shook her head violently unable to form any words in her as she cradled the body of her best friend close by... Lauren arrived as soon as she could to see her patient... Kenzi groaned in pain feeling weak from the attack.

As the hours Kenzi lay on the couch as Lauren dressed her wounds... Bo refused point blank to leave her side as she lay motionless on the sofa.

Trick came in to the room with a cloth and some water "Here... this is to clean her up" Bo smiled taking the bowl and cloth from his hands and begann to dab away.

"she was only here for a few minutes before leaving... whatever attacked her has to have happened 2 minutes after she left" Trick informed her.

"Why was she here alone?" Bo asked as she dabbed the cloth along the bruised cheek causing th young girl to whimper 'Bo-Bo'. Bo smiled hearing that name Kenzi called her.

Trick smiled but never answered the question knowing the yyoung girl needed to get it off her chest herself but Bo had other ideas.

"Why Trick?" Bo looked at him, he lowered his head and shook it slowly "She said she felt... Lonely" he finished... Bo's heart sank and her eyes poured with tears down her cheek... Bo felt llike she had negleected her friend for so long now here they were... Kenzi fighting a 2-way fight... the pphysical injuries from the attack and the pain of Bo ignoring and neglecting her. Bo needed Kenzi... she made Bo better than nobody ever could... she wasn't scared of Bo... to Bo... Kenzi was the strongest woman in her life and sshe loved her with everything she had... Whoever attacked her was in for one hell of an awakening... Never fuck with Bo's Kenzi.

After hours of research and a comatose Kenzi... they found the creature that attacked her... Dyson and Bo went hunting while Lauren, Hale and Trick stayed with Kenzi... the creature had drained Kenzi of her energy and while it was alive it was continuing too drain her which was the reason why she was still asleep instead of being up and about to rip Bo and Dyson a new one.

Bo griiped the creature by its neck... her eyes blazing bright blue as her anger and hatred rose deep within her "you hurt my Kenzi" she threw it across the room sending it crashing into the wall, she gripped it hard and began to drain it... Dyson shouted for her to stop but she wouldn't... she couldn't... this creature hurt her Kenzi... now it has to die.

Kenzi's eyes opened slowly hearing the shushes and wwhispers in her ears "SHHH Bo... she's waking" Kenzi smiled hearing Bo's name and felt a hand on hers... she knew that touch anywhere... Bo.

"Welcome back" Bo greeted brushing the young girls hair gently.

"Hey Bo-Bo" Bo smiiled missing those words falling from her friiends lips.

"How you feeling?" Bo asked softly.

"Like a train hit me" She grinned then winced as she sat up.

"Oh Kenzi" Bo pulled her into a gentle hug "I don't know what i would do without you" she sniffed.

"You's miss me saving your ass" Kenzi joked holding her friend tight in a her arms.

"I'm so sorry" Bo whimpered

"Why?" Kenzi asked curiously and confused.

"For ignoring you... Neglecting you" Bo let the tears fall freely.

Kenzi sighed closing her eyes as the tears fell froom hers "I love you Bo-Bo" she kissed her cheek and Bo smiled "I love you too Kenzi"

Days past since that day... Dyson and Bo had slowed down... Kenzi was still healing... she did her best to not stare into the mirror to look at her scars... she hated them.

Kenzi hated being weak... she was raised on the streets, but Bo was not taking no for an answer... Kenzi lay comfortably in Bo's bed, Bo climbed in next to her and wrapped her arms securly around her waist protectivly against the night... she made a new promise... and this one she was intent oon keeping... As Bo had her arms wrapped around Kenzi... Dyson held them both close... he felt a swell of pride for the young human... she was the bravest and noble of them all... they all knew she will their backs... to the end.

(hope you enjoy)


End file.
